Lycopersicon Esculentum Maniac
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Menikah erat kaitannya dengan bahagia. Ya, Sakura akan sependapat dengan itu bila Sasuke tidak melakukan kegilaan pada hari itu dan hari-hari setelahnya. /"Apa di sini ada juga peternakan AYAM? Ha!"/ /Karena sekali lagi, selama berdua, mereka bisa menjelma menjadi apa saja, termasuk...cinta/ /Karena semua cukup berdua. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura/ AU! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! T(plus)!
1. Tomatoes for Everything

Menikah adalah hal yang paling ditunggu bagi tiap perempuan. Saat itu, sosok ksatria dan puteri akan benar-benar mengikat cinta mereka. Prosesi sakral penyatuan dua keping insan. Berdasarkan survei, hari dimana pernikahan digelar, adalah tempat dimana kebahagiaan bersandar.

.

.

.

Ya. Sakura akan sependapat dengan semua itu andai saja Sasuke tidak merencanakan tindakan—super duper—gila kuadrat.

* * *

**Lycopersicon Esculentum Maniac**

Disclaimer. Naruto berada sepenuhnya di tangan _Masashi Kishimoto._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi._

Warning: Typo(s), rush, absurd, menuju ke OOC, kurang memuaskan.

.

_Side Story of Solanum Lycopersicum Maniac_

.

.

**Enjoy This!**

* * *

"Membosankan~" Sakura menguap malas. Pengaruh berteman dengan Shikamaru mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya karena situasi yang tidak memihak. Padahal sekarang dia berada di kamarnya sendiri yang notabene tempat penuh privasi, namun yang terlihat hanyalah make up, gaun pengantin, dan kerusuhan ala-ala pernikahan lainnya.

"Hei, _Forehead_! Semangatlah sedikit," Ucap Ino. Tak lupa ada sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino—seorang _stylish_ berbakat—yang seenaknya nyelonong mendekati hari H. Yah, meskipun gadis pirang itu tidak bisa disalahkan juga, semua ini murni permintaan si buntut ayam. Supaya Sakura tidak kabur, katanya.

"Ini menjijikkan."

"Oh ayolah, ini H-1 PERNIKAHANMU!" Teriak Ino histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan gaun pengantin—yang seharusnya cantik tapi menggelikan—berwarna merah.

"Ck, semangat sekali. Yang mau menikah itu kau apa aku sih?" Desis Sakura sinis. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu berjalan mendekati pakaian kemenangannya besok. Sekadar informasi, tema pernikahan Sasuke-Sakura adalah tomat, dan sudah dipastikan Sakura muak karenanya, "Pulanglah, Ino."

"Permintaan ditolak! Calon suami tampan bin dinginmu yang memanggiku ke sini."

_Brak._

"DEMI-TUHAN AKU TIDAK AKAN KABUR! KALIAN PIKIR INI JAMAN SITI NURBAYA?" Jangan salahkan kalau Sakura sampai kelepasan sejauh ini.

Sementara Ino tetap bertahan dengan menutup telinganya, "Kau berisik. Sedang PMS?"

"Tidak," Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengalaminya Sakura... _Pra Menikah Syndrome_," Kini Keturunan Yamanaka itu sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Melihat orang lain tersiksa memang kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Cih, _Pig_."

"Oh ayolah~ Jangan ngambek begitu, aku hanya bercanda, Saku," Ujar Ino sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut, "Oke, lama-lama aku kasihan juga padamu. Dengar Saku, kuncinya ada tiga: Senyum, bahagia, dan nikmatilah. Semua tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

"Mudah sekali kau berkata begitu," Sakura hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Oh _dear_, Sasuke tidak segila, setega, dan se-eksentrik itu. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu ayam bodoh."

"Huh, tapi—" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino merasakan hp di saku celananya bergetar. Sebuah telepon pengganggu sesi curhat perempuan. Dengan mudah ditebak, orang itu adalah si tuan yang punya hajat.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Berikan pada Sakura."

"Ck, kalian ini memang pasangan serasi. Yang satu tukang suruh yang satu galak."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ocehanmu. Berikan pada Sakura."

"Hh~ Ya, tunggu sebentar," Ino memberikan isyarat pada Sakura akan Sasuke yang ingin bicara. Dengan memutar bola mata, sahabat pink-nya itu mengambil alih pembicaran.

"Ada apa, ayam?"

"Hei, kenapa nadamu begitu. Mana panggilan 'Sasuke-kun'ku?"

"Tenggorokanku sakit setiap mengucap kata itu."

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Jangan mulai! Tidakkah kau merindukanku karena seminggu tak bertemu, hime? Salahkan pingit-memingit itu."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Justru itu aku bahagia."

"Hn. Terserah, ku tunggu besok."

"Hn," Selesai menerima panggilan dari raja iblis, Sakura melempar hp kepunyaan Ino itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

_'Dasar ayam merepotkan.'_

"Hei, Saku," Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Ino, "Tidak merasa berlebihan ke Uchiha-san?"

"Aku tidak peduli," Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ciri khas Uchiha sekali, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sudah pantas menjadi anggota klan itu.

"Tapi begitu-begitu dia calon suamimu."

"Dia gila, Ino!"

"Oke, jelaskan alasannya."

"Dia. Maniak akut dan fans berat. Tomat. Lihat saja gaun itu!" Balas Sakura sengit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gaun pernikahannya. Unik memang, tomat—yang tentu saja mainan—terlihat segar dan menggantung bebas pada tempat-tempat yang seharusnya berenda. Dan jangan mengharapkan sebuah pita cantik, yang ada hanya aksesoris buatan berbentuk tomat raksasa yang sudah dipotong setengah.

"Tapi ini masih gaun _high-class_, _Forehead_. Asli dari desainer ternama. Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan dia mengganti bagian dalammu dengan pakaian berlabel _Victoria Secret_ semua," Penjelasan Ino malah membuat Sakura begidik geli. Ia memang percaya sepenuhnya dengan yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, tapi tetap saja. Sebaik-baiknya Sasuke dia tak akan membelikan sesuatu yang tak berkaitan dengan tomat.

Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu antara Sasuke benar-benar akut, atau kau takut tersaingi? Psstt.. Dengan tomat." _Jlebb_. Kalimat Ino barusan malah membuat Sakura menarik rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Tidak adakah yang berniat mendukungnya?

"Kau tahu?! Si ayam itu, bisa-bisa bersumpah demi tomat saat menikah nanti!" Sakura menjerit. Tolong siapapun, bebaskan dia dari situasi ini.

Dengan terburu-buru Ino malah membereskan barang-barang yang tersebar di segala penjuru kamar Sakura. Memungut satu demi satu alat rias yang tak berdosa.

"Aku rasa kau perlu istirahat untuk mengurangi paranoidmu. Selamat menenangkan diri," Dalam hitungan detik pintu sudah ditutup sempurna dari luar oleh Yamanaka.

* * *

Sakura merebahkan punggungnya di kasur kesayangan. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi, apa iya dia terlalu berlebihan. Toh memang kenyataan kalau Sasuke itu maniak akut dan fans berat tomat. Meskipun belum sampai tahap yang ia pikirkan.

_'Sasuke... Kenapa tomatmu menyiksa batinku sih.'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak lama, putaran waktu memunculkan ingatan masa lalu. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga. Satu momen—layaknya ide hebat—yang bisa membuat kisah sampai sepanjang ini. Ya, awal pertemuan Sakura yang polos dengan Sasuke kecil.

Hari itu adalah salah satu bagian dari awal musim semi. Sakura yang masih berusia tujuh tahun menuju teras rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat ibunya berdiri anggun di situ.

"Kaa-san, Saku pergi dulu!" Pamit Sakura sambil menunggangi sepeda kecilnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kemana?" Tanya Mebuki setengah berteriak.

"Taman," Jawab Sakura sambil menolehkan wajahnya sebentar. Lalu pandangannya kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Sakura tahu, tepat yang menjadi tujuannya sangatlah unik. Terletak di tepi kota membuatnya tak seberapa ramai. Dan berbeda dari taman-taman lainnya, di tengah taman itu terdapat pohon sakura yang sangat besar. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia memang pernah ke sana, lengkap bersama kedua orang tuanya, tapi sayang sekali saat itu adalah musim dingin. Ia tidak bisa melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Beruntung musim semi datang cepat, membuatnya tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Sesampainya di sana, dugaan Sakura memang tak salah. Pohon itu telihat lembut dan cantik. Bahkan dari kejauhan.

"_Sugoii_~" Sakura bertepuk tangan riang. Diletakkan sepedanya sembarangan, sementara ia berlari cepat menghampiri.

Tangannya menyentuh pelan, seakan merasakan betapa kokohnya batang pohon itu. Matanya terpejam, mengikuti alur beberapa bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, setelah suatu benda asing mengusik ketenangannya.

"To—mat?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil buah merah yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

_'Sejak kapan pohon Sakura menghasilkan tomat?'_ Pikir Sakura sesaat sebelum ada suara asing di telinganya, "Punyaku. Kembalikan!"

Sosok anak laki-laki berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur sendiri mengembalikan tomat yang semula di genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan," Jawaban dingin dari bocah itu malah membuat Sakura makin penasaran.

"Membawa tomat?"

"Hn."

"Oh—" Sakura mengamati anak itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, "—memangnya hn itu apa?"

Beruntung keturunan Uchiha itu sedang tidak menyantap tomat kesayangannya, bila iya, bisa-bisa dia tersedak sekarang.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke. Dan kau?"

Dalam hati Sakura berkata, _'Ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya. Sasuke itu...bukan keturunan ayam kan?'_

"Sakura," Senyum manis tampak pada wajah Sakura.

"Sama seperti pohon itu."

"Ya! Bukankah pertanda bagus? Bunga sakura dikenal cantik, kata Kaa-san Sakura juga begitu."

"Ck, gadis aneh," Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya, mencoba mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh. Setelah dapat, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura, "Untukmu."

Satu kata dari Sasuke itu menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka. Juga menjadi awal pertemuan mereka yang lainnya.

Sakura kembali memperlihatkan manik _emerald_-nya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke dulu adalah bocah manis yang sangat lucu. Tapi mengapa sekarang jadi begini? Dingin, sok tampan, menyedihkan, menyebalkan, dan mesum. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan.

"_Wish me luck tomorrow_" Adalah satu-satunya harapan sebelum ia benar-benar mengarungi alam mimpi di bawah naungan langit—yang masih—senja.

* * *

Paginya, kicauan burung-burung menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Sakura. Sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat kelanjutan tidurnya terganggu. Ia bersandar pada punggung ranjang, pagi yang cerah sudah sewajarnya dinikmati bukan?

Sampai Sakura mendengar pintunya dibuka. Pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu kembali. Tetap dengan seenaknya, hanya kini cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura bisa merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh penekanan sambil melihat jam antik peninggalan nenek moyang di dinding kamarnya. Yang ada, ini masih pukul enam pagi.

"Aw _girl_, beberapa jam lagi kau menjadi isteri seseorang dan aku penata riasmu~" Jawab Ino seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyibakkan selimut yang melilit tubuh sahabatnya itu. Menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Memang dasar wanita perkasa.

"Siapa yang menyu—" Terlambat, pintu menutup lebih cepat dibanding ucapan Sakura.

"Cepat mandi sana! Jangan buang waktuku percuma."

"Ck, kau yang mengganggu waktuku," Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara air yang mulai mengalir.

Untuk menunggu mandi perempuan—yang biasanya memakan waktu cukup lama—Ino memilih untuk duduk di kasur Sakura sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

_'Apa dia berhasil mengurangi paranoidnya ya?'_ Batin Ino sambil menata peralatan _make up_ juga keperluan Sakura lainnya. Begini-begini dia sudah bertekad merubah Sakura menjadi ratu tercantik hari ini, _'Well, cuma penata rias tapi kenapa malah kelihatan kayak babu sih.'_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap memakai baju kesehariannya.

"Ayo!" Ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura sampai ke depan cermin. Dengan sigap tangannya mulai mengutak-atik tubuh Sakura.

Mulai dari bedak sampai _eye shadow_ tak ada yang terlewatkan. Lengkap, tapi masih tersirat kesan _natural_. Ino tidak mau menutupi _inner beauty_ dari sahabatnya itu. _Blush on_ tipis menjadi sentuhan terakhir. Lalu semprat-semprot parfum dilakukan, tentu saja dengan aroma _cherry_ yang seksi.

Sementara rambut merah muda Sakura yang biasa digerai, kini disanggul simpel ke atas. Lebih mengesankan jika dia perempuan—yang sudah siap menjadi—dewasa. Untuk menutupi jidat lebarnya, Ino mengakali dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang masing-masing

berada di depan telinga.

"Tadaaa... Selesai. Sana pakai gaunmu!" Tanpa babibu, Sakura segera mengenakan gaunnya, segera selesai, dan segera tak mendengar ocehan si pirang yang cerewet.

"Hari ini kau banyak bicara, Pig!" Sindir Sakura saat Ino memakaikan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari tomat yang disusun-susun sedemikian rupa dengan intan di bagian tengahnya.

"Tentu saja. Demi kau!" Sentakan Ino membuat Sakura kaget, tapi itu tak menghalangi niatannya untuk terus menggeret sahabatnya itu ke arah mobil dan memasukkannya secara paksa.

"Hei, kenapa aku berangkat denganmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Huft, Kizashi _jii-san_ dan Mebuki _baa-san_ sudah lebih dulu ke tempat kejadian perkara. Salah sendiri kau lemot!"

"Ck, haruskah terburu-buru? Aku bahkan belum sarapan," Sakura mendengus kesal. Sementara sebuah kardus berwarna putih disodorkan padanya. Makanan! Dan _Umeboshi_—makanan favoritnya—terdapat di sana.

Mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Sakura sibuk berurusan hanya pada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya dan Ino dapat menyetir dengan tenang. Ya sekalipun hening, toh masih mending daripada penuh jeritan dan teriakan putus asa.

"Perhatikan _lipstick_-mu, Saku."

"Hm, perhatikan saja jalanannya, _Pig_."

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di gereja yang dituju. Gereja terbesar dan termewah di Konoha dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini. Semua tahu, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ruang tunggu yang dikhususkan bagi Sakura pun menjadi pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Ino, aku merasa ada yang perlu dibenahi," Ucap Sakura sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Yup, lihat bibirmu! Belepotan."

"Kau sendiri yang menyodorkanku _Umeboshi_ kan?"

"Ya, sekarang biarkan aku yang berpengalaman beraksi," Jemari Ino langsung bekerja untuk memoles kekurangan Sakura. Cepat namun rapi, itulah hasil kerja Ino. Tak dapat dipungkiri dia memang berbakat di bidang seperti ini.

Suara ketukan pintu menjadi genderang awal semuanya, termasuk kalimat yang diucapkan seseorang di baliknya, "Sakura, kau sudah ditunggu."

* * *

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Kini, Sakura berada di gandengan tangan ayahnya berjalan menuju altar tempat dia dan si ayam akan disahkan. Di belakangnya, terdapat Ten-Ten dan Hinata yang setia mendampingi sebagai _bridesmaid_. Mempertajam pengelihatannya, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Sementara ia sendiri yang berjalan—di antara dekor tomat-tomatan—kian mendekat dan tak dapat menahan degub jantungnya yang tak normal.

Padahal sepertinya baru beberapa menit saja dia didandani Ino, mengurusi seluk-beluk pernikahan, dan paranoid akan tomat. Namun, sebentar lagi dia akan diadili. Diresmikan, untuk menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tiada yang menyangka seberapa cepat waktu akan berputar, mempermainkan orang-orang yang ada di dunia.

Tangan Sasuke menggantikan peran ayahnya saat di altar dan setelah berbagai macam kaidah dilaksanakan, sumpah sudah siap diucapkan.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha membawa Sakura Haruno untuk menjadi isteri saya untuk terus saling memiliki sejak hari ini, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya atau miskin, sakit atau sehat untuk tetap mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Beberapa kalimat dari Sasuke itu mampu membuat Sakura melupakan segalanya seketika. Dia lupa prosesi apa saja, dia lupa apa yang akan ia katakan, dia tak ingat. Yang jelas, Sasuke benar-benar mengagumkan di matanya kali ini.

Yang bisa terlontarkan hanyalah, "S-saya Sakura Haruno menerima dengan sepenuh hati Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi suami saya untuk terus saling memiliki sejak hari ini, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya atau miskin, sakit atau sehat untuk tetap mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kita," _Mereka. Telah. Resmi._

Perlu dicatat, pada sesi berikutnya a.k.a pertukaran cincin, perhiasan kecil yang Sasuke beli itu sangat spesial sekaligus menggelikan. Masalah, emas Sakura tak akan meragukannya. 24 karet terjamin sudah, namun yang menyebalkan bila kedua cincin itu disatukan akan terbentuk goresan tipis berpola tomat. Sekali lagi bukti, Sasuke Uchiha tak pernah bisa lepas dari buah konyol itu.

"Sekarang, anda diperbolehkan mencium pengantin wanita," Kalimat bencana bagi Sakura telah terucapkan. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini menyeringai tipis. Dan saat kejadian nista itu dimulai, _damn it! _Kenyataannya, Sakura bisa merasakan ciuman Sasuke kali ini sangatlah berbeda. Terlalu lembut dan er…r penuh cinta. Di sisi yang lain, terlihat Mebuki dan Mikoto, ibu Sasuke menangis haru sedangkan bapak-bapak tetap saja dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pria memang sulit dimengerti.

* * *

Selesainya acara yang sangat sakral, sesuatu—yang melelahkan—lainnya sudah menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura, _The Biggest Garden Party_.

Kali ini semua teman mereka berkumpul dalam suasana bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Sakura sendiri. Karena…ini satu-satunya acara yang minim keberadaan tomat. Ini memang permintaan Sakura, yah Sasuke boleh mengatur semuanya tapi ia meminta acara dimana suaranya diperhitungkan di situ. Dengan berbagai macam makanan dari belahan bumi manapun, _mocktail_ dan _cocktail_, sampai cemilan macam kacang rebus dan pisang goreng sudah tersedia Sakura berhasil membuat acara yang mengalahkan pasar terlengkap di manapun. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memandang keseluruhan jenuh.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu dekor versiku tadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura di tengah pesta.

"Hm, serba merah," Jawab Sakura singkat "Seperti di neraka saja."

"Hn. Nikmati saja waktumu sekarang, sebelum malam nanti, _hime_," Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: **

Hola~ dalam rangka memanfaatkan waktu—lumayan—senggang (Gak inget ujian tinggal ngitung hari), Rea berniat me-_**refresh**_ diri dengan membuat fic (MC pertama) yang penuh kekurangan dan sepertinya nyinet ini.

Jadi, sampaikan komentar kalian di-_review_ ya? Mohon bantuan kritik/sarannya. T.T

Di chap berikutnya, Rea berniat menaikkan rated, tapi kok ya masih gak berani *plak* Tapi, entah lihat situasinya nanti.

_Jaa~_


	2. Maniac vs Paranoid

**Lycopersicon Esculentum Maniac**

Chapter 2: _Maniac vs Paranoid._

Disclaimer. Naruto berada sepenuhnya di tangan _Masashi Kishimoto._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi._

Warning: Typo(s), rush, absurd, berlebihan, OOC, AU!.

.

.

_Side Story of Solanum Lycopersicum Maniac_

.

.

**Rated T (+/++) for This Chapter.**

**Enjoy This!**

* * *

Gemerlap cahaya lampu menyambut datangnya senja. Riuh suara ucapan selamat hampir tak terdengar lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, orang-orang di pesta itu berkurang jumlahnya. Yah meski masih terlihat beberapa tamu—yang entah diundang atau tidak—merampok makanan yang sudah disediakan.

_'Hampir selesai, Sakura. Bersabarlah,'_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Dia sudah lelah bin penat untuk acara semacam ini. Sementara si Tuan Muda Uchiha tampak bersantai ria dengan Itachi-nii sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dasar ayam menyebalkan!"

Kaki jenjang perempuan berambut merah muda itu melangkah tanpa keraguan menuju suaminya. Dia pikir, laki-laki itu perlu dijewer agar sedikit saja menghargai isteri.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Tamunya tidak pulang-pulang."

"Usir saja."

"Ck, kau ini!" Gerutu Sakura sambil melancarkan aksinya.

"Hei, aku sudah keren, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menata kembali tatanan rambutnya. Salahkan Sakura yang tanpa sebab menjewer rambut keramatnya, bukan telinganya.

Sementara seorang Itachi hanya bisa memandang cengo adegan pengantin baru itu. Kenyataan pahit menamparnya keras-keras. Adiknya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata narsis.

"Apa yang salah? Kau cukup galak untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku lelahhh~" Ucap Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya seenaknya di antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Hn. Masuk sekarang?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab anggukan lemah Sakura. Setidaknya, ia ingin sedikit...saja beristirahat.

"Ayo," Ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sakura berdiri. Sementara tangan satunya sibuk merogoh kantong celananya. Tak lama, keluarlah benda bulat berwarna merah yang membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Tomat. Kapanpun dimanapun Sasuke tak akan lepas dari buah itu. Menurut kepercayaan yang dianut Sasuke, pepatah yang benar adalah sedia tomat sebelum kelaparan.

Sakura menyambut ajakan suaminya, lalu pasangan pengantin baru itu mulai berjalan menuju Mansion Uchiha—atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka—yang terkenal akan kemewahan. Bibir Sakura tak henti-hentinya komat-kamit mengucap mantra dan doa, ia hanya berharap arti 'mewah' bagi Sasuke bukanlah kaya tomat, karena jika benar, bisa-bisa dia akan segera mati muda, kebosanan, namun tak penasaran. Pada akhirnya menjadi hantu yang bebas gentayangan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasu-chan!" Teriak Itachi seraya melambaikan tangan yang malah dibalas deathglare oleh sang adik. Bagi Sasuke, suffiks _chan_ yang diucap Itachi adalah ajakan tak langsung untuk berperang. Gelut, jotos kiri lalu jotos kanan. Sekalipun ia setuju dengan maksud bersenang-senang yang diucapkan oleh Aniki-nya itu.

* * *

"Sasu?" Panggil Sakura di sela-sela perjalanan mereka ke mansion yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Sakura yang sibuk menaikkan gaunnya agar tidak mengganggu tiap langkahnya, dan sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantu. Kesalahannya memang, tak berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Tapi siapa juga yang mau mengenakan dress selutut pilihan Sasuke yang penuh payet, pita, manik, dan hiasan—yang lagi-lagi—serba tomat. Kelebihan _dress_ itu hanya harganya yang mahal, padahal dengan bahan yang seperti itu akan lumayan berat jika digunakan. Satu lagi, jangan lupakan belahan di dadanya yang terlalu panjang yang justru kata Sasuke akan memunculkan kesan seksi, sedikit nakal, dan menggoda. Semua itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Sungguh. Sangat. Menggelikan.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf untuk menanggapi isterinya.

"Aih, kau ini kenapa tidak seru sih dari tadi? Iblis ayam sedang merasukimu?" Ujar Sakura yang mulai terpancing emosi. Salah kalau dibilang pertanyaannya sangat perhatian, karena di dalam benaknya kini sangat ingin mencincang dan menggoreng ayam berwujud manusia itu.

Hampir saja Sakura akan melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga pertamanya, andai di depannya kini tak terdapat pintu mewah mansion. Tubuhnya seakan tersihir untuk tak bergerak. Membeku. Matanya beralih menatap kagum satu demi satu kekayaan Uchiha. Itu baru tampilan luar, dia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di dalam karena Sasuke selama ini berkutat dengan salah satu apartemen—yang juga mewah—di tengah kota. Satu hal yang kini ada dipikirannya hanya, 'Memang tak heran, jika Uchiha bisa melakukan segalanya.'

"Ini sangat ke—" Belum selesai kalimat Sakura ucapkan, Sasuke yakin, isterinya itu pasti akan mulai memuji klannya. Setidaknya, itu benar-benar akan dilakukan Sakura sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan benda asing di salah satu sudut halaman mansion. _Deg._ Dia melihatnya—karena ia sama sekali tak mengidap rabun senja, dengan sangat jelas dan tanpa gangguan sedikitpun—itu tomat! Sekerumunan pohon tomat dengan beberapa buah yang tampak menggantung. Berarti, itu kebun TOMAT, "—keterlaluan sekali kau ini Sasuke!"

Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak mencengkram kerah Sasuke sementara tangan lainnya menunjuk-nunjuk kebun kesayangannya, "Kau lihat? Itu tomat. Tomat, Sasu. ITU TOMAT!"

"..."

"Apa di sini ada juga peternakan AYAM? Ha?!"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas menghadapi sikap Sakura itu. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap wajar dan tidak histeris terhadap tomat, satu hari saja? Bahkan sepertinya itu mulai berpengaruh buruk otaknya. Sasuke, dan semua orang di dunia juga pasti tahu kalau yang ia tunjuk saat ini adalah tomat. Sasuke memang sudah tahu dari Ino tentang Sakura yang sewot sekali akan tomat. Tapi ia tak menyangka jiwa gadis itu terguncang sampai separah ini.

_'Benar kata Si Nanas, dunia ini memang merepotkan. Untung sudah antisipasi,'_ Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

Dengan halus, Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang berada di kerah lehernya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia telah menggendong isterinya itu ala bridal style.

"WHAT THE—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAM?" Teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Cerewet."

"Turunkan aku atau kubunuh tomat-tomatmu!" Ancam Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Sakura itu. Dalam sekejap, ia meluncur cepat bak roket ke kamar mereka. Dia sedang terburu-buru dan tak bisa bersabar lagi.

* * *

_Bruk._

Sakura dijatuhkan dengan tidak elit di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size.

"Dasar ayam kesurupan! Aku akan bilang ke Itachi-nii mansion ini butuh cenayang untuk mengusir makhluk halus sejenis kau," Sakura mulai mengoceh sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya.

Dengan menggenggam secarik kertas—yang semula berada di saku—Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ck, tanda tangan saja di sini."

"Untuk?"

"Dikirim pada Aniki, tanda aku tak butuh obat dan barang-barangnya untuk malam pertama dan seterusnya," Ucap Sasuke sejelas-jelasnya. Sementara Sakura terdiam memerah, kata-kata Sasuke cukup vulgar untuk ia terima.

Tanpa basa-basi, tangan gadis itu meraih kertas yang diberikan Sasuke dan dengan gemulai menuliskan _signature_-nya, "Hn, arigatou.. Hime."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bangga bisa membuat Sakura menyetujui ide—gila kesayangan—nya. _Antisipasi_nya.

_Surat Perjanjian_

_Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa,_

_Nama: Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura_

_Umur: 23 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: Dokter_

_Bersedia dengan ikhlas dan rela menerima keberadaan tomat-tomat milik Sasuke Uchiha (selaku suaminya) dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa syarat apa-apa._

_Demikian surat ini dibuat dalam keadaan sesadar-sadarnya dan akan dipergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Tertanda,_

_Sakura._

Sebagai isteri yang baik dan benar, Sakura menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk senyam-senyum gak jelas. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia merebut kertas bersejarah dari tangan suaminya itu.

"Kau—" Ucap Sakura sambil merobek-robek kertas berharga itu setelah membacanya dengan cepat. Mencincangnya habis tanpa sisa, "—buntut sialann!"

"Sayang sekali, hime. Kau selalu tertinggal satu langkah dari ku," Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya. Apalagi kalau bukan foto di ponselnya sekarang. Ditambah lagi terdapat keterangan sent to Uchiha Itachi di situ. Uchiha mustahil untuk dikalahkan adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk semua ini.

"KAMPRET KAU!" Sakura melancarkan serangan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke di tambah sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayam itu. Seharusnya ia tidak jatuh ke pelukan buntut yang satu ini. Seharusnya ia menikahi seorang pangeran bukan ayam penggila tomat. Yah. Seharusnya. Sepertinya Kami-sama menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua ulah Sakura. Toh ini juga sudah biasa.

"SASU—mmph," Sasuke berhasil membungkam Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum teriakan maut ke sekian kalinya terdengar.

"Bukankah ini waktunya bersenang-senang, hime," Bisik Sasuke pelan namun terkesan seksi di telinga Sakura sesaat setelah ia menyudahi ciuman—yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan—nya. Wajah Sakura pun mulai bereaksi menjadi merona.

Sebuah ciuman kembali dilanjutkan. Lebih hangat, lebih lembut, lebih mengekspresikan cinta. Panas. Sasuke tak sekedar mengabsen gigi-gigi gadis pink itu atau hanya membiarkan lidahnya bergelut di dalamnya. Tidak, dia mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Sesuatu yang harus ia dapatkan. Cinta Sakura.

"S-sasu—"

Puas menghabiskan napasnya dalam buaian rongga kecil tempat pertukaran saliva itu, Sasuke tanpa ragu bergerak menelusuri kenikmatan yang lain. Dengan Sakura yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke menjadi lampu hijau tersendiri. Ditambah lagi alunan desahan Sakura yang sangat melengkapi momen saat ini. Satu kissmark di leher tidak akan cukup, berjuta kissmark di tubuh tak akan berpengaruh untuk menandai miliknya. Sasuke tak akan puas bila hanya sekedar tanda, mulai malam ini Sakura harus dipastikan miliknya sepenuhnya.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak menurunkan lengan gaun pengantin Sakura. Tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang lain. Resleting. Membukanya dengan cepat lalu menurunkan gaun itu perlahan. Sementara indera pengecapnya tetap menjelajahi bagian-bagian Sakura yang lain.

"Ngh.. Sasuhh.."

Kini Sakura tengah memberikan pemandangan yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan tubuhnya yang tinggal berbalut bra dan celana dalam bermotif bunga sakura dengan warna senada. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan g-string Victoria Secret. Tapi apapun itu, kini si gadis sudah siap untuk diapa-apain. Kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang ileran, liurnya pasti sudah menetes sedari tadi.

Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung sepanjang malam. Tak peduli dinginnya semilir angin dari celah jendela yang menyentuh kulit mereka, selama berdua, mereka akan tetap didekap kehangatan. Mereka tidak malu pada bulan yang mengintip kebersamaan mereka. Karena sekali lagi, selama berdua, mereka bisa menjelma menjadi apa saja, termasuk...cinta. Malam ini, selama kejadian-kejadian ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menjauh dari tomat-tomatnya. Kamar mereka menjadi saksi bisunya. Itu menjadi secercah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Karena semua cukup berdua. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

_"Watashi wa anata ga suki desu, hime.."_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Kelelahan membuat mereka terlelap. Padahal jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Matahari akan segera menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? kapanpun, baik siang maupun malam, mereka akan tetap diselimuti kasih sayang. Saling medekap, tak mau melepaskan. Yang orang-orang bilang memang benar, malam pertama, dan hari-hari setelahnya akan selalu menakjubkan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dimulainya masa hidup bersama-sama.

* * *

"Ugh.." Sakura baru saja terbangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Keadaannya terlihat parah. Rambut berantakan sejenis orang terkena tegangan listrik beribu-ribu volt, kantung mata tercetak jelas, dan ruam-ruam merah di tubuhnya. Tunggu, dia—telanjang.

Sejenak dia terdiam, sampai dia mendapati orang berstatus suaminya menutup mata di sampingnya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAM?!"

Teriakan sekeras 188 desibel yang setara dengan satu juta kali suara mesin jet itu belum mampu membangunkan Uchiha di sebelahnya. Atau kemungkinan lainnya adalah, Uchiha Sasuke menderita tuli seketika.

"Sasu…" Panggil Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"…" Masih nihil. Sama sekali belum terdengar jawaban.

"Sasu~"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Berisik, jidat!" Ada satu hal yang Sasuke tidak pernah suka sedari dulu. Saat-saat dimana memeluk guling kesayangaannya dan tedampar di lautan kapuk seenaknya diganggu.

"Bangun atau kita. Cerai."

Mendengar kata keramat yang diucapkan Sakura, membuat Sasuke spontan terbangun, "Apa maumu?"

"_Good boy_. Kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura sambil mempertontonkan tubuhya. "Hasil kerjamu, buntut! Mengotori dam merusak keindahanku."

"Ck, bodoh! Kau masih saja terlihat cantik bahkan seksi di mataku."

"Ugh. Bullshit, ayam."

"Hn. Kau bisa membuktikan dengan yang menegang di sana." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah miliknya. Jagoannya.

Sakura yang dalam keadaan terkejut makin shock dengan ciuman kecil di dahinya yang diberikan Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Ciuman untuk pagi ini."

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan sebuah bisikan, "Kau juga harus bertanggng jawab untuk yang di sana."

Sakura yang mengerti keadaannya dalam tahap siaga mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin. Iya jelas tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tapi, setelah semalaman? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Itu gila. Uchiha memang gila.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu besok atau mungkin lusa."

"H-hadiah apa?" Wanita bermata emerald itu tergagap. Baginya, Sasuke sekarang adalah sosok misterius nan mengerikan.

"Bersenang-senang. _Fuji-Q Highland*_."

Sakura tersenyum, "Bebas bermain? Bebas makan? Bebas semuanya?"

"…Ya."

Dengan senang hati, jawaban yang terlontar ialah, "Aku setuju."

_Mereka kembali bergerak membunuh waktu_

_Dengan cinta dan kasih yang menggebu-gebu_

_Memadu rasa melepas rindu_

_Menantang dunia, mereka pantas bersatu_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

***) ****Fuji-Q Highland** (富士急ハイランド _Fujikyū Hairando_**?**) atau sebelumnya ditulis **Fujikyu Highland** adalah taman bermain di Fujiyoshida,Yamanashi, Jepang. Taman bermain ini berada di kawasan Lima Danau Fuii di kaki Gunung Fuji.

**A/N:**

Holaa~ Rea kembali. Maafkan update-nya ngaret. *dikeroyok* Ternyata tetek bengek UN dan lain-lain memakan waktu lebih lama. Oh ya, berhubung masih nuansa lebaran, Rea minta maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan Rea selama ini, kalau nisa yang akan datang juga. xD

Oh ya, Thanks to **Dhezthy UchihAruno**,**Hanna Hoshiko**,**Acethyl Choline**,**marukocan**, Guest,** .520**, Weleh deleh, **Eysha CherryBlossom**,**Lhylia Kiryu**, Ifaharra sasusaku, **Kumada Chiyu**,**ntika blossom**,**Nakazawa Miyuki**,** sama ****Arisa Sakakibara** buat reviewnya di chapter 1 kemarin.

Ditunggu review berupa komentar/kritik/saran dari readers sekalian untuk chapter 2 ini. Chapter 3 nanti menghadirkan liburan sekaligus bulan madu ala SasuSaku. Selamat menunggu~


End file.
